Galactic Pangaeain Empire
The Galactic Pangaeain Empire, also known as The Pangaeain Empire and The Pangaeains, was created in 28,741,323,475 B.C (Before the Creation of the Galactic Empire) due to supposed overpopulation. The Galactic Pangaeain Empire consists of 180 galaxies (105 are artificially created), one trillion star systems, one Quattuordecillin planets and colonies and one Novemdecillion Artificial Ring Worlds (Halos.) There are no conquered worlds in the Galactic Pangaeain Empire, most conquered worlds are given to allies. There are far too many Emperors and Empresses to list for their greatest and most notable achievements, one notable Emperor is Emperor Brent (Reigned 30,000,320,120 to 30,000,521,120 AC) who held the Empire together during the Great Political, Economic, Militarily, and Social change, earning the name Brent the Stabilizer. The Empire has had two encounters with the Choosers, in 63,223,121,897 AC and again in 94,0001,199,910 AC. The first encounter where the Empire defeated the Choosers in the 63rd Eon and in second encounter in the 94th Eon, the Empire acquired the Choosers' Archive and decimate the Choosers leaving only small groups of survivors, unable to be technologically advance enough until the 125th Eon. The Galactic Empire is only ninety four billion years old, Pangaeain civilization itself is 124 billion years old. While there are 180 galaxies in the Pangaeain empire, there are 260 galaxies, (all artificially created) that were created to provided a limitless number of Virus Infantry fleets and units. The Pangaeain Empire is the most unique amongst all Galactic Empires, Republics, Confederations, Galactic Federations, and Monarchies in the Megaverse. It's rule is benevolent and peaceful however the Pangaeain Empire will resort to means to ensure a peaceful existence. Under The Pangaeain and the Galactica Charter, not just Pangaeains but all sentient beings are given a large deal of rights and liberties not granted by most Empires. The Pangaeain Empire supports science and technology to a degree not done by others, it is also supported culture and the arts of various civilizations and even holds extragalactic renaissances. Discrimination, torture, and slavery are persecuted and outlawed even to the point of causing extragalactic war to ensure equal rights for all sentient beings. While religion is not illegal, however the Pangaeain Empire has tolerated many religions and has gone great lengths to ensure religion's survival. The Pangaeain Empire has assisted it's many allies in all manner of conflict both internal and external. The Pangaeain Empire is popular not just among the Pangaeains but among many sentient beings, many wars have been adverted due to Pangaeain popularity. The Pangaeain Self Defense Fleet is the main fleet responsible for protecting the Galactic Pangaeain Empire and each world also has thier own fleet for protecting their planet of orbit, assisting other worlds under attack and providing reinforcements for the Pangaeain Self Defense Fleet. G.P.E is a founding member of the E.G.A, which later becomes the Citadel and is referred to as the Citadel and becomes less focus on the Empire and more on the entirety on the Citadel. History Also see G.P.E Timeline The Galactic Pangaeain Empire was establish when the Global Pangaeain Empire announce that it is going Galactic and due to supposed overpopulation. The Pangaeain Empire had at the time only a hundred interstellar colonies and dozens of colonies being establish daily. It was decided that a Galactic Empire was going to make it's colonist feel better about moving farther away, then a Global Empire. It the earlier years the Pangaeain Empire only consisted of only one galaxy, the Pandemonium Galaxy, as Pangaeains began to colonize the rest of the Gwendorian Super Cluster, that number jump to 75. The other 105 are artificial galaxies, all 105 galaxies were created in a one million year time frame. In the 30th Eon, the Galactic Pangaeain Empire was changed from a Democracy to Technocracy due to major shifts within the empire. Government and Politics The Pangaeain Empire is ruled by the Galactic Emperor who does not have absolute power and has many advisers and in the earlier years was the Commander in Chief but now that duty falls to the Supreme Galactic Space Commander in Chief. Imperial rule is not Authoritarian, in the earlier years it was a constitutional monarchy, with the imperial senate and congress making decisions and the Emperor only had the final say if things came to an impasse. Now it is left to the Technocrats to make decisions and the Emperor only voicing opinions and advising the Commander in Chief. Political parties were once considered the norm now they have been replaced by Technocrats representing various scientific, engineering and technical disciplines. Core Worlds Core Worlds are worlds are those that are closest to the Core of the Empire, namely Pangaea III, the Captial of the Pangaeain Empire. Outer Worlds Colonies Virus Infantry Worlds Artificial Worlds Executive Branch Legislative Branch Judicial Branch Economy In the earlier years the Empire's Economy was based on monetary system, this system was however flawed in many ways. Pangaeains were motivated by greed rather than helping others or generally doing something good. Corruption was prevalent in all sectors of the government, the military, law enforcement and various corporations. Laws aimed at combating corruption were largely ineffective, the solution came in the form of an energy accounting system. Which would eliminate not just corruption but crimes mostly motivated by greed. At first this new system seem to solve many problems, but soon the old ways starting picking up again. The old solutions were used again only to result in failure, the government was eventually reorganized and almost all forms of currency were phased out except for the Pangaeain Universal Denomination (PUD), which is used for business outside the Empire. In the Empire's heyday, the majority of the Empire's budget was devoted towards military and scientific spending, some were devoted to colonial expansion, education, and other necessaries. Many mega corporations contributed to the Empire's economy pumping sextillions of dollars. Science and Technology Panageain science is currently the most advance in the known megaverse, current scientific trends are Dimensional Physics and Technology, though there are other areas of science that deals with higher dimensions. The main scientific field that concerns itself with higher dimensions is higher dimensional physics, through HD Physics, come many technologies, such as the Dimensional Broadcasters and the Dimensional Quantum Tunneler drive, the main drive that starships currently use. Society and Culture Religion While there is no official religion of the Pangaeain Empire, there are however tens of thousands of religions that are practice across the Empire. There are only 100 trillion Pangaeains that identify themselves as religious, the rest of the population has no religion. The major religion is the Transcendent Church of Eon, all religions are united under the Galactic Pope. The Galactic Pope is the voice of all Pangaeain religions, the only voice in the government but to due to the change to a Technocracy only Emperor, Empress, the Commander in Chief, high ranking military officials and the Imperial Supreme Court will hear the Galactic Pope. #The Transcendent Church of Eon #The United Church of the Cosmos #The Galactic Assemblies of God #The Pangaeain Orthodox Church #The Panageain Baptist Association #Panageain Protestant #Pangaeain Catholics #Pangaeain Christians #The Sentinels of Light #The Keepers of the Carpathian mantle #The Restoration of Religion Coalition #Conservative Christian Association #Disciples of Eon #Transcendentalism #Eon Universalism Art Entertainment and the Media Sports Military The G.E.M Legions are the Panageain Empire's military arm, responsible for the protection and maintenance of order throughout the Empire, assisting allies, and the protection colonist. The G.E.M Legions consist of Eight branches. The G.E.M Legion Navy, the G.E.M Legion Marine Corps, the G.E.M Soldier Corps, the G.E.M Legion Aerospace Corps, the G.E.M Legion Special Forces Corps, the G.E.M Legion Colonial Corps, the G.E.M Legion Expeditionary Corps, and the Pangaeain Self Defense Corps. The G.E.M Legions carryout military operations across the Megaverse, everything from full scale extragalactic warfare to peace keeping missions, although most peace keeping falls to the Expeditionary Corps. The fleet responsible for defense of the Pangaeain Empire falls to the Pangaeain Self Defense Fleet, which consists of trillions of warships. Each world in the Empire has it's own defense fleet, which can assist the Pangaeain Self Defense Fleet and other worlds under attack. The G.E.M Legions, while an integral part of the Empire, is mostly self governing with two excepts. One is most commanders still report to their respected secretaries. Second the Commander in Chief reports to the Emperor, giving some control to the civilian government, however the civilian government cannot give orders to the Commander in Chief only offer advise and voice their opinions and concerns. The G.E.M Legions are incredibly large with the Navy consisting of Octillions of Super Carriers, Mega Carriers, Dreadnoughts, Titans, Juggernauts, Protectorates, Battle Carriers, Cruisers, Destroyers, Battle Cruisers, Capital Cruisers, and Sexdecillions of smaller ships mostly comprising frigates, lighter class of starships, and smaller aerospace craft. The Soldier Corps consists of Septillions of soldiers and support personnel, the Marine Corps consists of Quintillions of Marines and support personnel, the Aerospace Corps consists of Quadillions of pilots and support personnel. The Special forces corps consists of trillions of special forces and support personnel, the Colonial Corps consists Quadillions of marines and guards and the Expeditionary corps consists of Sextillions of troopers and pilots from all branches expecpt from the PSDC, and the Pangaeain Self Defense Corps consists of Quintillions troopers and pilots from all the branches. These numbers do not include the various genetic infantry forces, clone forces and the Virus Infantry. The total numbers for the G.E.M Legions is 320 Centillion. Several corporations provide arms and other equipment to the G.E.M Legions, the largest being the United Universal Aerospace Corporate Military Division (U.U.A.C.M.D.) The Second largest is the Gwendolyn Aerospace Corporation, others include the Pangaeain Aerospace Armory, Ripke Technologies and the Panageain Construction Contact, the G.E.M Legions main naval yard. Navy The Secretary of the Navy is Jessica G. Anderson Marine Corps The Secretary of the Marines Corps is Kiva J. Summerhill Aerospace Corps The Secretary of the Aerospace Corps is Alexander A. Heinrich Soldier Corps The Secretary of the Soldier Corps is Michael T. Jonas Special Forces Corps The Secretary of the Special Forces Corps is Maxwell L. Williams Colonial Corps The Secretary of the Colonial Corps is Bridget S. Asar Pangaeain Self Defense Corps The Secretary of the Pangaeain Self Defense Corps is Samantha C.H Tennyson. Expeditionary Corps The Secretary of the Expeditionary Corps is James C. Winters Foreign Relationships The Galactic Pangaeain Empire is the founder of the Galactica Convention, a set of extragalactic laws set forth by the early members of the old Galactic Pangaeain Empire in the 4th Eon A.C. The Pangaeain Empire is the founder of the Extragalactic Alliance which was formed at the end of the war Against the Choosers. The E.G.A eventually becomes the Citadel. Crime and Law Enforcement Demographics of the Pangaeain Empire Current The Galactic Pangaeain Empire is at war with the Universal Republic over slavery, the treatment of humans and who is the dominate one, Update The war has temporary came to an end due to emergence of an unknown hostile alien entity, known as the God Hunters. Category:G.E.M Wars Category:G.P.E